


Busted

by caz251



Series: Texting the FBI [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Neal sends his lover a text message, todays response is different to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Good Morning

Neal let a small smirk cross his face as his phone beeped, knowing that it was his lovers response. Every morning Neal sent his lover the same text message and he got one back, always the exact same message in response, but it never failed to make him smile. ‘I’m not beautiful, morning x’

He opened the text and was surprised that it did not contain the usual words, instead the text displayed only two: ‘We’re busted.’

Neal sighed, knowing that one of his lover’s team had seen the text and were no doubt trying to figure out who he was and how he knew Spencer. He didn’t think that it would be too problematic though, he hadn’t done anything illegal in a while, he had practically turned over a new leaf since he had been with the FBI and had met Spencer. His lover’s team were his family, he didn’t think that they would do anything to hurt Spencer, but that also meant that they would want to meet him, grill him and generally make sure that he was good enough for their baby, something that Neal was still not convinced that he was.

He was just about to put his phone away when Peter snatched it from his hand, having come up behind him whilst he was distracted reading Spencer’s message. Peter must have read it as well, because before Neal was able to say anything he was being handcuffed to a chair and his phone was being passed off to get a trace on the number to find out who he had been contacting.

When Neal tried to speak Peter just glared at him, telling him without words not to even think about it. Neal just glared back, thinking about the message his lover had sent, Busted indeed.


End file.
